The present invention relates to user interface apparatuses, data signals, articles of manufacture, image forming systems, and processor-implemented methods.
In complex software, it is becoming more commonplace to utilize graphical user interfaces (GUI) to interface with a user. Such interfaces utilize menus, controls and toolbars, for example, to present an attractive interface to the user.
One example of a control common to graphical user interfaces is a slider control which can be configured to set or adjust values on a continuous range of values. Slider controls may also be referred to as track bar controls and typically consist of a bar that defines an extent or range of adjustment. An indicator is provided that shows the current value of the control and provides means for changing the value. Slider controls may be arranged in vertical or horizontal orientations and often have various heights and lengths corresponding to a given application. A user moves a slide indicator by dragging it to a particular location or, alternatively, by clicking in a hot zone area of the bar. Such operation results in the slide indicator moving to the selected location.
It is becoming more conventional to use graphical user interfaces with controls that may apply to more than one object. Such controls have intermediate states which represent differing settings for the objects represented. An example is an object button, radio button or check box in a software installer where the check box identifies a package of components to be installed. If all of the components of the package are to be installed, then the package""s check box is checked by the user. If none of the components of the package are to be installed, then the package""s check box is not checked. When some of the components are to be installed and some are not, then the package""s check box indicates an intermediate state or a partially checked state. Such a solution is typically convenient in software where a given control or set of controls may apply, at different times, to more than a single target object.
However, such conventional controls show a single setting that do not adequately reflect a true state of the control when multiple settings are to be represented. Accordingly, there exists a need for improved user interfaces.
The invention provides user interface apparatuses, data signals, articles of manufacture, image forming systems, and processor-implemented methods. One aspect of the present invention proposes a user interface that applies to one set of target objects in one instance, and to another target object or another set of target objects in another instance. Aspects of the present invention provide proper, additional feedback to a user with a user interface representing multiple target objects.
According to a first aspect of the invention, a user interface apparatus comprises: a display device configured to display visual images; and digital processing circuitry coupled with the display device and configured to control the display device to display a range indicator corresponding to an adjustment range and comprising a plurality of positions, to display an active indicator relative to the range indicator at one of the positions corresponding to a plurality of values of a plurality of targets, and to display an inactive indicator relative to the range indicator at another one of the positions corresponding to the value of one of the targets.
Another aspect of the invention provides a data signal embodied in a transmission medium comprising: processor-usable code configured to cause digital processing circuitry to display a range indicator corresponding to an adjustment range and comprising a plurality of positions; processor-usable code configured to cause digital processing circuitry to display an active indicator relative to the range indicator at one of the positions corresponding to a plurality of values of a plurality of targets; and processor-usable code configured to cause digital processing circuitry to display an inactive indicator relative to the range indicator at another one of the positions corresponding to the value of one of the targets.
Another aspect of the invention provides an article of manufacture comprising: a processor-usable medium having processor-useable code embodied therein and configured to cause processing circuitry to perform steps comprising: displaying a range indicator corresponding to an adjustment range and comprising a plurality of positions; displaying an active indicator relative to the range indicator at one of the positions and corresponding to a plurality of values of a plurality of targets; and displaying an inactive indicator relative to the range indicator at another one of the positions and corresponding to the value of one of the targets.
The present invention provides in another aspect an image forming system comprising: a host device configured to communicate data corresponding to an image; and an image forming device coupled with the host device and configured to receive the data and to provide the image upon media responsive to the received data; wherein at least one of the host device and the image forming device comprise: a display device configured to display visual images; and digital processing circuitry coupled with the display device and configured to control the display device to display a range indicator corresponding to an adjustment range comprising a plurality of positions, to display an active indicator relative to the range indicator at one of the positions corresponding to a plurality values of a plurality of targets, and to display an inactive indicator relative to the range indicator at another one of the positions corresponding to the value of one of the targets.
Another aspect provides a processor-implemented method comprising: displaying a range indicator corresponding to an adjustment range comprising a plurality of positions; displaying an active indicator relative to the range indicator at one of the positions corresponding to a plurality of values of a plurality of targets; and displaying an inactive indicator relative to the range indicator at another one of the positions and corresponding to the value of one of the targets.
Yet another aspect provides a processor-implemented method comprising: displaying a slider control graphical user interface including a range indicator corresponding to an adjustment range comprising a plurality of positions; displaying indicia corresponding to the positions of the range indicator; determining a composite value from a plurality of values of a plurality of targets; displaying an active indicator of the slider control graphical user interface relative to the range indicator at one of the positions corresponding to the composite value; displaying a plurality of inactive indicators of the slider control graphical user interface relative to the range indicator at other positions corresponding to values of respective ones of the targets; displaying a scope identifier during the displayings of the range indicator, active indicator and inactive indicators of the slider control graphical user interface; receiving control input; selecting and moving the active indicator to another one of the positions responsive to the receiving; and applying the value corresponding to the another one position to the targets.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon review of the following detailed description, claims, and drawings.